Just friends
by JuaNYChica
Summary: He Says they are just friends, That hes just doing it to help a friend. He keeps trying to convince himself that hes not going to fall for her. Bad Summary. Read and Review. Rated T for Future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_ Just Friends_**

Disclaimer: The Characters are the creation of the brilliant J.K. Rowling Im just using them for my amusement

A/N: Just something that came tome while at work its any mistakes are mine. I'll continue the story if there is a demand for it.

Everything was different now that Voldemort was gone. During the summer after their sixth year they had managed to find and destroy all of the horcruxes. Soon after having finished their quest Voldemort found the opportunity and attacked. After a long battle Harry had killed Voldemort.

Soon after that Hermione and Ron had become an item. Their relationship lasted a grand total of 12 days. There was no hard feelings and everything was as it always had been. Ginny had approached Harry about re-instating their relationship. Harry having been through so much could see that he and Ginny had nothing in common. Harry could see that he never really loved her. With all the pain in his heart he told her that it was over.

They all decided to take sometime apart from each other. Harry had stayed at Grimmald place with Lupin and Tonks while Ron and Hermione returned home. Harry biggest surprise came when he received his letter from Hogwarts, He was made Head Boy. He knew that Hermione would be made head girl for sure. This made him happy above all things. On the first of September they waited anxiously to see each other again. Ron and Harry were the first to meet up. Standing on the platform waiting for Hermione, they noticed a girl they had never seen before come through the barrier. She had straight blonde hair, and was wearing a tank top and tight jeans. "Look at her" Ron said to Harry. It wasn't until they saw her running towards them that they realized it was Hermione. "WOW Hermione you look...Spectacular" Harry commented. It was evident to Harry that all the other guys seemed to think so also from the looks she kept getting. Hermione was excited to hear that She and Harry would be spending a lot of time together since they were going to be sharing a common room and head duties.

Although it had been a good thing that Hermione had changed, it also had its drawbacks. A fellow 7th year Ravenclaw names Brett had been after Hermione for weeks, even though Hermione kept turning him down he just wouldn't leave her alone. Brett was known for sleeping with every girl he could possibly get in Hogwarts. Hermione knew that he just wanted the challenge of being able to add her as another notch to his bed post.

"I'm getting sick and tired of him not leaving me alone" Hermione told Harry one night while they were studying in their common room.

"So am i, i swear Hermione if he doesn't leave you alone soon Ron and I are going to have to kick his arse."

"Thats nice Harry but i can take care of myself besides we have bigger things to worry about, like the final preparations for the 7th years Halloween Ball."

"Oh, yeah the ball, I had totally forgotten about that. We should organize a meeting with all the prefects to put our heads together and come up with ideas."

"thats a great idea Harry, I'll tell all the prefects tomorrow, now we got to do rounds."

Harry and Hermione went off to do their rounds each taking their designated route to then meet at the great Hall so that they could walk back to their common room together. Hermione thought that it was going to be a quiet night. Boy was she wrong. "Hermione, my pet" she heard from behind her. "Brett" she said turning around " what are you doing out of your common room, i could totally take points from you" "Hermione, Hermione, I have a note from snape i had a meeting with him about out assignment, but lets change the subject i have something that I've been meaning to ask you" He said to her walking towards her. Unfortunately for her he had backed her up into the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her trapping her, not allowing her any escape. "Brett, let me go" she said to him. " Not till you agree to go to the Halloween Ball with me" "No Brett, I will not go to the ball with you" "Come on Hermione, its not like you have date yet, go to the ball with me" he said then grabbing her shoulder. Hermione not knowing what to do did the only thing that came to her mind, she lied through her teeth. "As a matter a fact i do have a date" "Thats a lie" he said to her tightening his grip on her shoulder. "Let me go Brett, your hurting me" "not till you tell me who your going with Hermione, tell me" "Harry" she screamed at him "I'm going with Harry" " Potter your going with Potter, I Don't believe it. What are you guys dating or something?" "As a matter a fact we are", she answered knowing that this would piss him off. Brett Hated Harry they had always known this. Brett let Hermione go. "you'll be mine Hermione one way or another" he said to her as he walked away.

She ran. She ran without stopping to the great hall where she was to meet Harry. When she got there he was already waiting for her. She couldn't help but let the tears fall at the sight of him. As soon as he saw her running towards him he could tell there was something wrong. Seeing the tears roll down her face as soon as she was close enough only conformed what he already suspected. "Hermione, what happened?, What's the matter?" He asked her as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm Sorry, Im So Sorry, i was scared... I didn't know what to say...i was scared...I'm so sorry" she said sobbing "Hermione, tell me what happened your not making sense, why were you scared?, why do you keep apologizing?. You know what i think we should get back to the common room and there you can calm down and we can talk. She did not say anything, she let him lead her all the way back to the common room as she tried to calm herself down.

When they reached the common room harry sat Hermione down on the couch as he kneeled in front of her. "ok Hermione tell me what happened". She took a deep breath and let everything out. "I ran into Brett during my rounds and you know how he's been bothering me, well he cornered me and asked me to the dance. I told him no, so he gripped my shoulders and was hurting me. He asked me why, and i told him that i was already going with someone else. He gripped me harder and told me to tell him who. I yelled your name and im really sorry Harry but your name just came out and i told him we were going out and now I've ruined everything because we are not going out and he's going to know that and he's just going to keep bothering me and the only thing I'll have left to do is to go to the ball with him and im really sorry Harry but I'll fix this I will even if I have to go to the ball with Brett" While Hermione rambled on and on she didn't notice Harry go from anger to laughter to anger to utter confusion. "Hermione i can't believe you told Brett we were going out what were you thinking, i know you were scared but to tell him something like that its... Well... Its mental" " I know Harry and I'm sorry im going to fix this somehow." she answered him not being able to look at him in the eye. "You'll do no such thing" he said which caused her to finally look at him in the eye. "What are you talking about Harry" " Hermione he already hurt you, i won't let him go any where near you let alone take you to the dance. Don't worry I'll take you to the ball. It would be an honor" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Harry that is so sweet of you, i couldn't think of anyone else i would love to go to the ball with, there's just one tiny little problem, Brett thinks we are going out." Harry then stood up and walked to the window he knew what he could do what they could do, but could it be right after all they were Just Friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter, He belongs to the Brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling

A/N: Sorry for the delay but i was out of the country ...Pleas R&R

Chapter 2

"We are just going to have to pretend then" Harry said silently turning and facing Hermione

"What exactly are you saying" she asked him

"Well... We are just going to have to pretend to be going out" Harry said hesitantly

"I mean how bad can it be holding hands in the hall and its not like haven't done it before" he went on to say

"I don't know Harry I'm not too sure that its going to work as you said we've held hands before, what if he doesn't buy it. It might just make everything worse." She said to him

"Well then we are just going to have to be extremely convincing about it, you know all touchy feely, calling each other by some silly nickname we can make this work Hermione we have to because I don't want that jerk bothering you anymore. We really don't know what he is capable of and that is what really scares me." he said walking back over to her.

"Ok we'll do it, i just hope that it works so that he can finally leave me alone thank you Harry for doing this for me." she said to him as she went to give him a hug

"Its nothing Hermione your my friend and i would do anything to protect you. The only thing about our little plan is that we are going to have to tell Ron because who knows what his reaction will be if we just stroll into the great hall holding hands" 

"Harry we can't tell Ron, you know how he is he'll say something and let it slip at the wrong time and there our plan will be ruined and we'll be back at square one. We are just going to have to deal with whatever reaction has. I mean i know that he is not going to be to happy about it at first but he'll eventually get over it."

"Everything will be ok you'll see now we better get to bed be we have a long sat a head of us tomorrow" Harry said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek and heading up the stairs to his room. 

As Hermione walked down the stairs to meet Harry as she always did she couldn't help but hope that everyone would buy their little act. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Harry there waiting for her pacing the room.

"Morning" she said startling him a bit

" Morning, ready to get this show on the road?" he asked extending his hand to her.

" Ready as I'll ever be" she answered taking his hand

He was nervous she could tell but after all so was she. Before they reached the door to leave Harry stopped abruptly and turned to look at her. 

"Are you really sure about this Hermione we have to really convince them that we are in love, are you really up to it?" he asked

"If it will get Brett off my back then i am extremely sure, besides it you Harry" she answered smiling at him.

Harry returned the smile and pushed the door open. The whole way to the great hall neither spoke, but neither could help notice that their hands fit perfectly together . Finally as they were about to walking into the great hall harry turned winked and then smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile after that as they walked into the Great Hall. The moment they did it seemed as though some one had cast a Silencio on the great hall because of the way the noise died instantly. She felt harry squeeze her hand. She turned to look at him, and by the ay he was smiling and looking down at her she would have thought that he had just won the lottery. This made her instantly relax and smile right back at him. 

The moment that they sat down across from where Ron was sitting the noise in the Great Hall returned. 

" Morning Ron" harry said

"You...her...when..."was all he could manage to get out as he looked from harry to Hermione still in shock. 

"Last night, and ron before you can react just..." Hermione tried to say before she as cut off by ron

"Well it was about bloody time you two" he said smiling as he took a bite of his toast. 

Harry and Hermione could not believe that Ron had been taking their new found "relationship" so well. The only thing that was still bothering them was what did he mean by "it was about time". 

While enjoying their breakfast Hermione looked around for Brett who seemed to have opted to skip breakfast that morning.

"He is not here Harry" She said as she whispered

"He'll hear all about our entrance into the hall don't you worry you know how Hogwarts is anyone who missed it will know by the time we all take our seats for our first lesson." he whispered back

"Your right" she said returning to her breakfast. 

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to their first lesson as they always had done with the only difference that Harry and Hermione were holding hands everything seemed as it always had to Harry only better. He really didn't know why he just knew that it did.

"Hey Harry Hermione it was about bloody time you two got together" someone called from behind them When they turned they only turned to see that seamus was walking toward them. 

"Umm thanks I guess" Harry answered

"I couldn't believe it when i heard it from Neville that you guys strolled into the great hall holding hands but this is just proof enough." he said as he began to walk ahead of them

"I'll see you guys in transfiguration" he called back as he kept walking.

"See i told you everyone would know before the first lesson" Harry said to Hermione

"Well, well, well if it isn't the great Harry potter" they heard behind them turning to see who had said it. To Hermione's horror it was Brett. She felt Harry squeeze her hand in re-asurement that everything was going to be ok. 

"Hello Hermione" he said

"What can we help you with Brett?" Harry said taking a slight step forward.

"Well I just wanted to have a word with Hermione here" he said looking toward Hermione

"And what is it that you want with my girlfriend, Brett?"

"Girlfriend, right like im going to believe that . We'll talk later Hermione" he said before turning around and walking away

"what a prick" Ron said

Hermione just turned to look at Harry with fear in her eyes dreading the later that might come. Harry knew that she thought that their plan wasn't working especially if he really did intend on peaking to her later. They both knew that something was going to have to be done. They were going to have to get more touchy.  
Harry knew that he wasn't going to be able to leave her alone, because Brett would be looking for any chance to corner Hermione again.  
"Its ok" Harry said "if he doesn't believe that Hermione and I are dating then that's his business" with that he dropped Hermione's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her. She couldn't help but feel safe in Harry's arms this just reassured her that everything would be ok. 

At lunch everyone in Hogwarts including the professors knew about Harry and Hermione's relationship and one in particular was ecstatic about it. When Hagrid had learned that Hermione and Harry were going out he almost cried. Telling them that he knew that one day they would get together. The rest of the day came and went without any other confrontation with Brett. Although he did seem to keep an eye on Hermione every chance that he got. 

That night while patrolling the corridors Harry and Hermione finally got a chance to talk about what had happened that morning.

"It's funny how everyone talks about us getting together like they knew that it was bound to happen" Harry said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"umhmm" Hermione said as she feigned interest in her shoes.

"Ok, Hermione what's wrong you've been quiet since we left the common room" Harry said to stopping and turning Hermione to face him.

"Its nothing Harry, really" she said

"Hermione i know you, i know something is wrong. Come on Hermione talk to me."

"Its just that I know we supposedly just started going out today but i don't believe that Brett believes that we are going out" She answered.

"I know, but we are just going to have to really play this off, and if Brett is still bothering you by the end of the week. We are going to have to think of something else, I'm not sure what but we will. For now try not to think about it and relax a bit." Harry told her as he grabbed her hand and started walking.

"Alright Harry I'll try I just hope this works." She said as she tried to relax her hand in his. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

A/N:Sry for the wait. I hope you Like it. A Very Very Very Special Thanks to My Best Friend Glo who took the time to edit this even though shes not a Harry Potter Fan. Thank You Babe!!

Chapter 3

It's been three days since Harry and Hermione had officially become a couple. They have finally gotten comfortable with displays of affection. Hermione had gotten up the courage and kissed Harry on the cheek before departing for her arithmancy class. After that it only seemed natural to do it every time they went their separate ways. Harry too had gotten bolder; he would wrap his arm around Hermione's waist and would pull her close as they walked down the hallways. As a result, everyone believed they were a happy couple, however "behind closed doors" everything remained the same. In the common room there was no hugging or kissing, they were just Harry and Hermione.

Hermione was starting to believe that their plan was going to work, and that they were going to be able to pull off the biggest lie Hogwarts has ever seen. Brett has not bothered her in the past couple days because every time he approached her, Harry would pull her close and pull out his wand.

Therefore, as Hermione walked down the hall to go out to the quidditch pitch she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the way her "relationship" with Harry has been working out. As she neared the great hall, she heard the conversation that would change everything about her friendship with Harry.

"...Please like a couple of hugs and kisses on the cheek are really going to make me believe that those 2 are going out. Those 2 have always been like that..." she heard Brett saying from around the corner. Panicking she quickly ran into the nearest broom closet and left the door ajar in order to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'm not so sure Brett, they seem pretty happy and I think you're wrong. You should just give it up" she heard the other person say.

"I know those 2 are lying and I'm going to prove it"

"What are you going to do?" the other person asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of something," answers Brett.

Millions of thoughts began running through her mind, like what if he did prove that they were lying. She would be the laughing stock of Hogwarts. Girls already talked about her and how they thought that Harry could do better, and that she didn't deserve him. She needed to talk to Harry.

Making sure that Brett and his friend were finally gone she opened the door and began walking toward the pitch with thoughts of the things that could happen. When she reached the pitch she headed into the stands and sat down. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice Harry waving to her.

"Hey guys, lets take 5" Harry called out to the team after seeing that there was something clearly wrong with Hermione

" Hey Mione what's wrong?" he asked as he hovered in front of her on his broom

"What? Oh Harry I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you what was wrong? I could tell something was wrong from across the field." he said to her jumping off of his broom.

"Harry I overheard Brett talking to one of his friends about how he doesn't believe that you and I are together and that we were just lying about being together. He told his friend that he was going to find a way to prove it," she said as burst into tears

It broke his heart to see her cry. " Hermione please don't cry everything will be alright! I promise you, we'll figure something out and that Brett will never bother you again even if it's the last thing that I do." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her until he felt her stop crying. Slowly he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Will you be ok while I go finish practice?"

She slowly nodded before she wiped away the tears on her face.

"I'll be right back and then we can go talk about this," he said before he kissed her on the forehead and jumped on his broom and took off.

"Alright guys" Harry called out to the team

"Hey is everything alright with Hermione?" Ron asked as he came to a stop near Harry

"She's ok Ron, she just needs some space right now. She's not having a very good day." Harry lied as the rest of the team joined them.

"Alright guys one quick game and then we can all head back."

After about five minutes of play, Harry caught the snitch and ended the game.

"Alright guys good practice, Ron can you please put the equipment back?"

"Yea yea" he answered as Harry took off toward Hermione.

"Come on, lets go we need to go talk about this somewhere where we aren't going to be overheard" Harry said as he landed in from of Hermione and grabbed her hand and lead her back to the castle.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked once they were inside.

" Room of requirement" he answered as he kept pulling her along.

When they reached the room Harry walked past the right spot three times, thinking of a place where he and Hermione could talk privately. The door appeared and they headed into what had transformed into a cozy living room, complete with a fire in the fireplace. They sat down next to each other on the couch and Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Harry I think... I thought about this out and I think the best thing would be to just let Brett take me to the ball so that this whole thing will just stop"

"Hermione I don't trust him. I really don't. He has already proven that he is not afraid to hurt you, who knows what else he is capable of doing?" Harry said to her.

"I know that, what if he does find out that we are lying? It will be all over the school and I just wouldn't be able to take all the rumors that are sure to be made about me...'poor bookish Hermione Granger can't get a boyfriend let alone a date so she had to make her best friend pretend so that she could have some one to go to the ball with.' that's what they'll say and I just wouldn't be able to take it. As it is people already talk about how I don't deserve to be with you, and that you could do better than me. So you see, if this was to get out how it would make everything worse." She said as she stood and walked towards the fireplace, with her back facing Harry.

Silence filled the room for several minutes before Harry finally spoke.

"First of all, don't listen to them, they have no clue what they are talking about and they are just jealous. Secondly, that's not going to happen because this is going to work. Now before I say or do anything I need to ask you a very important question. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Harry. I trust you with my life," she answered as she turned to look at him.

"Then close your eyes" he told her as he got up and made his way towards her. Hesitantly she closed her eyes not knowing what to expect.

Harry knew that what he was about to do would change their friendship forever, however there was no turning back.

Slowly Harry walked up to Hermione, as close as he could get to her. She felt his closeness but dared not open her eyes. Harry brought both of his hands to cup her face. Startled by his actions Hermione was about to open her eyes when she felt his lips on hers.

Harry was kissing her. What did this mean? Did he like her? Was she dreaming? These thoughts were running through her mind before her attention shifted back to the feeling of Harry's lips on hers. When she finally kissed him back Harry ended the kiss. To her, it seemed as if the kiss had lasted days when truly it had only been a matter of seconds.

"Harry...why did you..." Hermione said, not being able to finish the sentence.

"I...um...I think that's what we are going to have to do to convince Brett. He says he's seen us hug and kiss on the cheek, but he has never seen us kiss, kiss. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or ask you before I kissed you, but this is the only thing I could think of...I hope you're not mad at me."

"I...I'm not mad just surprised, but why do you have to kiss me? I'm not mad but why didn't you just wait until he was around" she asked him nervously.

"Well... if you think about it wouldn't a first kiss be awkward and if he saw us all fidgety he would have known we had never kissed before" he answered.

"That's true and I think that maybe you're right in thinking that this might get him off our backs and make him stop thinking that we are lying."

"Hopefully it will. We just have to make sure that next time we kiss we aren't awkward about it." he said to her

"Your right, but Harry how can we prevent it from being awkward next time? I mean we are just friends, so wouldn't it still be awkward." she said.

"That's true," he said as he nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

"Then maybe you could...um well kiss me again...you know like practice?" She said to him.

The truth was she wanted Harry to kiss her again because when he did it, it was like she felt alive for the first time. She felt things she hadn't felt when she had kissed Krum.

"Uh...yeah practice...that would be good, it would help with the awkwardness." The thing was that he, too, wanted to kiss Hermione again. Although it had been a short kiss it made him feel things for Hermione that he knew he shouldn't be feeling.

With that Harry stepped closer to Hermione and fumbled a moment, not knowing where to put his hands before settling them on her waist. He then leaned in and kissed her once again. This time Hermione kissed him back as soon as his lips were on hers. She snaked her arms around his neck not wanting him to end the kiss so soon. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry brushed his tongue against Hermione's bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth, which she quickly granted him. As their kiss grew more intense Hermione had to put all her weight on Harry because all of this feeling was making her weak at the knees. Finally, the kiss came to an end due to the lack of oxygen. Neither one of them could say anything. They both stood there for several minutes looking at each other. Finally Hermione was the first to speak.

" Well...I think...I think that went pretty well except for you fumbling with your hands at the beginning I think that was ok." She said trying to sound as casual as she could because quite frankly she could have died at that moment. Everything that she was feeling, everything that she knew she shouldn't be feeling, but God how she wanted Harry to kiss her again.

"Yeah, that was good, you... you think we'll be believable now?" he asked her hoping, praying that she would say something that would allow him to kiss her again.

"I..." she started trying to find a way to not sound so eager for Harry to kiss her again. "I'm not sure, maybe we should you know kiss once more hopefully this time it won't be so clumsy"

With her having said that he wasted no time in stepping forward. His hands automatically went to her hips as his lips touched hers. After several minutes, Harry grew bolder. He couldn't resist the need anymore; he slowly ran his hands around her body. His hands traveled from her hips up her sides and his hands gently brushed the side of her breasts. Hermione couldn't help the moan that escaped her into Harry's mouth the moment is hands brushed the side of her breasts. His hands returned to her hips as he reluctantly pulled apart from her.

" Uh…yeah that was much better" Hermione said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah… I think we got it down."

"Good, that means that this might actually work!" she said.

"In that case we should head back to our rooms so I can change and we can go on rounds."

They walked back in total silence, but both of them were deep in their thoughts about the events that just occurred.

That night neither one of them could sleep. Hermione laid in her bed replaying the events that had happened earlier that day, over and over in her head. She loved him; the kiss had made her realize that she had for a long time. She knew, however that he would never love her back, he was Harry Potter, he could get any girl he wanted so why would he look at her, bushy haired know-it-all Hermione.

What she didn't know was that Harry was just a couple of feet thinking almost exactly the same thing. He loved her, and he just now realized he did. There was no fixing that now, he knew she would never love him back and that he was like a bother to her. She would never see anything but their friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant mind of the woman who just made this the best year ever. Hehe

**A/N:** Its a little short, but i hope you like it. Big Thanks out to my Beta Swishandflick31.

**Chapter 4**

As luck would have it, Harry and Hermione had not gotten the chance to kiss in front of Brett, who had landed himself in the hospital wing for a while.

In the end it had worked out in their favor. The Halloween Ball was approaching fast and Harry and Hermione, being Head boy and girl, were in charge of every little detail.

"… So I thought it would be good if we could, somehow, make some sort of Haunted House. I think that it would be something everyone will really enjoy. Especially when some have never heard, or been, in one before. I know Ron and Ginny would really get a kick out of it," Hermione told Harry.

As per Hermione's request, they had taken that evening to brainstorm ideas for the ball. Much to Harry's surprise, it had not turned out to be such a horrible task, as he thought it would be. Not to mention Hermione had some extremely amazing ideas. He knew, that if everything was approved, this was going to be one hell of a Ball.

"I think that's a really good idea if we can have it in the great hall or attached to it that would be even better, you know, easy access," Harry said, moving from the couch to take a seat on the floor in front of her.

"Well it is only seventh years, so we'll have more room then we did at the Yule Ball. Maybe we can set something up in one of the corners of the hall and make it so it's small yet big inside," she said as she scribbled  
something down on her parchment.

"I think if we have characters like Freddy Krueger, Jason, and Chucky, it would be a good idea, because I don't think ghosts would have the same effect in the Wizarding world as they do in the Muggle world," he said with a  
chuckle

"Yes I suppose you're right," she said with a laugh.

"So what else do we need?" Harry asked her, moving over to look at her parchment.

"Well, I guess that we got everything covered. I just have to hand this to McGonagall tomorrow and we'll be all set," she answered as she rolled up the parchment.

"There is just one little thing left Hermione."

"What is it?" she asked him with a puzzled look on her face.

"What are we dressing up as?"

"Oh Merlin in a bathrobe! I had totally forgotten about costumes," she said as she quickly jumped up from the floor and began pacing in front of Harry.

"Yeah, I noticed." He chuckled

"This is not funny, Harry, it's serious. We're supposed to be a couple so we are expected to dress up as one. This only makes matters worse. What you can do, is help me think of what we can go as."

"Uh, okay… How about we dress up as Romeo and Juliet?" Harry suggested

"Merlin no, that's like predicting our doomed fate. How about we dress up as Superman and Lois Lane?"

"No, Hermione, I will not. I am not wearing tights no! No! No!" he said crossing his arms.

"Ok Harry I get it, no tights." She giggled

"This is hardly a giggling matter, Hermione. It's not funny," he said to her, getting up and standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, picturing you in tights is funny." She laughed

"that's it, you're in for it." Harry reached out to tickle Hermione, who instantly fell to the floor. Harry quickly startled her and continued his torture.

"No… Harry… Please… Stop…" she said in between her laughter.

"Not until you apologize for making fun of the thought of me in tights."

"Ok… Ok… I… I… I'm… Sorry," she said, hardly able to breathe.

"Apology accepted," Harry said with a smile as he stared at Hermione lying underneath him.

They stayed like that for several minutes, both of them wanting to kiss the other. Harry hard finally worked up the courage to kiss her, but as he began to lean in, Hermione spoke.

"We should really decide on a costume Harry."

"Yeah, yeah, we should." He stood up and held his hand out. She took it gratefully and they both sat down on the couch. After several minutes of silence, Harry spoke.

"I'm drawing blanks here, Hermione. I can't seem to think of anything, it's like my brain is done for the day."

"You know what, Harry? I can't seem to think of anything, either." She looked down at her shoes, as if ashamed of the fact that she couldn't think of anything. That was when it hit her: the perfect costume.

"I GOT IT!" she screamed excitedly

"It must be good, since you found the need to kill my ear drums." He laughed.

"Cinderella and her Prince, I know its a little cliché, but that was my favorite fairy tale when I was younger," she said to him with a smile

"You know what, Hermione? Cinderella would seem cliché for Muggles but in the Wizarding world its perfect, as long as there are no tights."

"No tights, I promise, besides it's a Hogsmead weekend, which is perfect this way we can find what we need."

"Perfect! Well, we better head up to bed, because I'm not going to want to get up in the morning."

"Alright good night Harry," Hermione said as she walked toward the stairs that lead up to her room.

"Good night," he answered, watching her go. He knew he would probably never feel for another girl the way he felt for Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter though i wish i did.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. School has been driving me nuts.

Special thanks to my Beta Swishandflick31

Chapter 5

It had been the first time in weeks that she had gotten the chance to have sometime to herself. With all the work the professors had been giving them, plus Head duties, the Halloween ball preparations, and not to mention Harry, who never left her side, she was happy to have found the time do sit under her favorite tree by the lake and read something other than school books.

As she looked out onto the lake, she wished she could have the life that some of the characters in her books did. Then, she realized that there was nothing wrong with her life. Her parents loved her, she was a great student, not to mention she was a witch. She had friends that loved her, and she had Harry.

Harry.

What she wouldn't do to kiss Harry again. She loved the feeling of his lips on her, the butterflies he gave her when he was near, the way she melted when he touched her. She was in love. She loved Harry. It had taken her a while to admit that to herself but she did, she loved him. She knew that he would probably never feel for her the way that she felt for him. He was Harry he went for girls like Ginny and Cho who were pretty and smart, not plain boring bookworms like her. If that was the case, then why would he do this for her? She knew the answer, she knew that he was doing it to help her; because that's what he did, that's who he was, he helped people.

She knew that after everything with Brett and the ball was all over, everything would go back to normal. She would be back to being his best friend, and he would find some other, prettier girl to be his girlfriend. She knew that she wouldn't be able to see him with another girl, that it would break her heart every time she saw him with another girl. She knew she would have to sit there and pretend that it didn't hurt her, because all she ever wanted was for Harry to be happy, because he deserved it more than anyone else.

She couldn't help but cry at the thought of losing Harry. 'How could I have been so stupid as to fall in love with my best friend?' She thought as she slammed her fist on the grass. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone speak.

"Is everything okay, Hermione?"

She quickly wiped the tears that were left on her face as she felt the person sit down next to her.

"I'm fine, Luna," she answered quietly.

"I know what's going on," Luna said, staring out onto the lake.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione responded quickly.

"I know you and Harry aren't really going out. I know that you're just pretending."

"B-b-but how... how did you find out?" Hermione asked quietly, turning to look at Luna for the first time.

"I'm very observant Hermione; I realized it from the moment you two walked into the Great Hall. I also know that you're in love with him. I could tell by the way you look at him. I also know, well more like believe, that you think that you have just fallen in love with him. But you've loved him for longer then you think," Luna said to Hermione as she looked at her straight in the eye, as if challenging her to contradict what she was saying.

"Oh, Luna, I do, I do love him and i shouldn't. What am i going to do?" Hermione asked, starting to cry.

"Unfortunately, you can't do anything. You can't really choose who you fall in love with, and you can't make yourself stop loving him, because you can't tell your heart who to love and not to love." She reached out to hug her.

"Luna, what am I going to do? For Harry, this is all a game. To him, he is just pretending to help me out," Hermione said, pulling away from Luna.

"Are you sure it's all a game to Harry?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione answered

"Well I can't really tell you what to do, Hermione. But, what I can tell you is that I don't believe it's a game to Harry." She stood up from the ground. "I know we aren't extremely close friends, but I'm here for you, Hermione, as a friend to talk to, because Merlin knows you can't talk about to Ginny or Ron."

"Thanks, Luna, I will," Hermione said.

With a smile, Luna turned around and left Hermione to her thoughts once again.

That evening, as Harry and Hermione sat studying in their common room, she couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Luna. Could Harry really like her? Could he even possibly love her? Was it because he loved her that he was doing this? She was absolutely positive that there was no way that he could really love her.

'It's probably all in Luna's head,' she thought. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Harry talk.

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked, concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked

"Well, you haven't turned a page in the last twenty minutes, and you've just been sitting there, staring at your book," he said to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess I'm just more tired then I thought that I was," she answered

"You should go to bed if your that tired, and tomorrow we have the Hogsmead trip, so your going to need to be well rested."

"You're right, which reminds me, Lavender, and Parvati invited me with them to go look for costumes for the ball. You don't mind if I go with them instead of us going together? We can meet up after around two at the Three Broomsticks?" she asked

"I don't mind at all, I'll drag Ron with me. After all, how hard can it be to get a prince costume? You go and find a costume with the girls, two o'clock at the three broomsticks sounds fine," he answered her.

"Alright well I'm going to bed now. Good night Harry."

"Good Night Hermione," Harry said smiling.  
The next morning, Hermione was, for the first time, excited to go shopping. What astonished her most, was that she was excited to go looking for a costume with Lavender and Parvati. She knew that, if she wanted to look beautiful for Harry, they were the ones to go shopping for a costume with.

"Hermione! You're here!" she heard Lavender say as she walked through the portrait hole.

"Hi guys," Hermione said.

"Well, now that your here we can go," Parvati said, walking towards the door.

After they had left the common room, Lavender linked her arm through Hermione's.

"So, Hermione, do you know what you are going to the ball as?"

"Well, Harry and I decided that we are going to go as a couple," she answered.

"That's so sweet. What couple?" Parvati asked.

"Cinderella and her prince," She said.

"Who's Cinderella?" Lavender asked.

"Cinderella is a muggle fairy tale about a girl who is forced to be a servant in her own house when her father remarries a woman who has to daughters. Well, one day the Prince was holding a ball to find a wife, and he invited all the women in the kingdom, but of course Cinderella was not  
allowed to go. Cinderella really wanted to go to the ball. While in the garden, her fairy godmother came, and using magic, made her a dress, glass shoes, and a carriage to take her to the ball. The fairy godmother told Cinderella to be back by midnight. When Cinderella got to the ball, the  
Prince chose her to dance with him. The Prince and Cinderella danced all night, but when it began to strike midnight, Cinderella ran away; however she left one of her glass slippers. To make a long story short, the prince found her and married her so she became a Princess," Hermione explained.

"That's such a romantic story, going from being nothing to a princess," Parvati said.

"So you're going as Cinderella going the ball right?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding.

"Well, in that case you don't need a costume, you need a gown, which is so much better and I know the perfect place to go," Lavender said.

When they reached Hogsmead, Lavender guided Hermione into a store she was sure had never been there, but then again, Hermione was not one to go into stores like this one. The moment she walked in, she knew it was very Lavender and Parvati. She just hoped she found something that was very her.

"I don't know about this. This isn't me at all," Hermione said.

"Well, that is sort of the point isn't it, it is Halloween after all," Parvati said as she pulled Hermione further into the store.

"Can I help you girls?" A lady with short red hair said to them as she came out from a door behind the register.

"She needs a ball gown, something fit for a princess," Lavender said, pushing Hermione forward.

"Okay, let me pull out some things for you to try on. You can have a seat by the changing rooms," the lady said to them.

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati did not have to wait long. After about three minutes, the lady returned with several dresses floating behind her. The girls began to look through the various dresses the lady had chosen.

"Try on this one," Parvati said to Hermione holding up a light pink dress.

"Parvati, I don't really think pink is my color," Hermione protested.

"Just try it on," Parvati said, pushing the dress into Hermione's hands.

After Hermione put on the dress, she went out to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was spaghetti strap with a V-type neckline, and had layer upon layer of tulle.

"Um... I don't think it looks right on me," Hermione said.

"Yeah, try this one on," Lavender said, handing her a pale blue dress.

Hermione took it from her and headed back into the changing room. She, once again, came out to look at herself in the mirror. This dress was strapless, but there was something about the color that just didn't look right on her.

"No, that one wont do," Lavender said, handing her another dress.

Hermione was starting feel that she was never going to find a dress. She slowly walked out with the new dress. When Lavender and Parvati saw her, all they could do was gasp.

"That's it Hermione. That's the dress," they both said the same time.

She slowly walked towards the mirror and almost gasped herself when she saw her reflection. The dress was beige with thin straps slightly off the shoulder, and a full skirt. There were crystals on the bodice and bottom of the dress forming small flowers on branches with leaves.

"This is it," she said to them smiling brightly. She walked back into the changing room and quickly changed. She handed the dress to the lady when she walked out.

"I'll take it," Hermione said.

"Very well," she said, taking the dress back to the front.

"Harry is going to faint when he sees you in that dress, Hermione," Parvati said as they walked up to the register.

"How much is that going to be?" Hermione asked the lady.

"It's already paid for, dear." She smiled and handed Hermione the package.

"What do you mean it's paid for?" she asked, surprised.

"Well..." Lavender began, "Harry told us to tell whomever we got your costume from, to take the money out of his vault. He told us that he wanted to pay for it."

"Harry? Why?" She asked, shocked and extremely confused.

"Hermione, he's your boyfriend and he loves you, need I say more?" Lavender asked.

She had totally forgotten that he was supposed to be her boyfriend, the fact that he paid for her dress made her forget about everything else.

'Does this mean that he really likes me?' she thought to herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Lavender grabbed her arm pulling her towards the door.

"Come on you still need shoes and a tiara."

After another two hours of shopping with Lavender and Parvati, she rushed into the Three Broomsticks, twenty minutes late.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said, dropping all her packages onto the floor next to the booth and sliding in next to Harry.

"You know how Lavender and Parvati are about shopping. After we found shoes, I was able to get away."

"Wow Hermione, did you buy out the stores?" Ron asked, looking at all the packages on the floor.

"Yes, Ron, I bought out the stores. Now be a good friend and go get me a butterbeer," she said, handing him a galleon

"Why me? Why not Harry?" He asked

"Because I haven't seen my boyfriend all day and I am in need of a kiss. Now I know how you hate seeing us kiss but if you..." she said leaning in towards Harry

"Fine I'm leaving," Ron said cutting her off as he got up from the booth.

Hermione then quickly turned to Harry.

"Harry, I can't believe you did that," Hermione said, leaning towards him.

"Did what?" he asked, trying to sound as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Pay for my costume. Harry, it was a lot of money and you're not even really my boyfriend," she whispered to him.

"Because I wanted to, Hermione, that's why. Not being your real boyfriend has nothing to do with it. I wanted to do it for you, now drop it because Ron is coming back now."

"This discussion is not over Harry... Thanks Ron," she said, taking the butterbeer from his hand as he sat down.

The rest of the time that they sat there she couldn't wait to get back to their common room. She really wanted to talk to Harry about why he had paid for her dress. She really hoped that he would tell her that he did it because he had more than platonic feelings for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter yeah not mine.

A/N: First i want to say that i had a lil problem posting chapter 5. I accidentally posted the un edited version. So those of you who read that version my apologies. A HugeThanks to my Beta Swishandflick31 not only for pointing out my mistake and for putting up with my horrible grammar. Thanks to all the reviewers who take the time to review. Its greatly appreciated. Now on with the Chapter .

Chapter 6

---------

When they entered their common room that evening, Hermione couldn't wait to continue interrogating Harry about him having paid for her costume.

"I'm tired, I wish I could just go up to bed," Harry said, plopping down on the sofa.

"Harry, why did you pay for my costume?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the table in front of him.

"Because I wanted to," he answered.

"Don't feed me that line, Harry. Why did you pay for my costume?" she asked again, starting to get a little aggravated with him.

"Why does there have to be a reason. What if I just wanted to do something nice fore my best friend? Besides that, if I paid for you costume, it would help keep up appearances. With Lavender and Parvati knowing this, the whole school is bound to find out," he said.

"So it was just to keep up appearances? Okay, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. You just made my life so much easier," she said. She knew she shouldn't have been hoping for Harry to tell her that it was more then just a dress. She knew that her hope that he loved her was now shattered. Everything that he had just said had just made everything for her a whole lot easier. She quickly picked up her packages and turned to go up to her room.

"Hermione what's wrong? Why are you upset?" He asked her as he got up and went after her.

"Hermione," he said again, this time reaching out and grabbing her arm and turning her around.

She had been trying to hold back from crying until she reached her room, but the moment that he grabbed her arm the tears began to fall.

"Hermione please tell me what is wrong."

Not wanting him to see her tears, she quickly lowered her head and yanked her arm away. She then quickly turned to leave again.

"Nothing is wrong, Harry. I just wanted to put my packages away. You know, before we went to do rounds," she said angrily before storming up the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled. "HERMIONE, PLEASE!" he yelled up from the foot of the stairs before hearing her door slam.

"DAMNNIT!" he yelled kicking the wall.

He hadn't known what to say when she asked him about why he had bought her costume. He hadn't even thought about coming up with an excuse. He knew that he couldn't very well tell her the truth that he paid for it because he loved her. That he wanted her to have the best, and be the best at the ball. Now he just thought that it was just a mistake.

Up in her room Hermione sat on the floor against the door crying. Her packages dropped haphazardly on the floor.

'_How could I have been so stupid? To think, he might have paid for my dress because he had feelings for me. I'm so stupid,'_ she thought as she brought her knees to her chest and continued to cry.

After about ten minutes, her tears stopped and she slowly got up and walked to her mirror as she wiped her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, easily letting anyone who saw her know that she had been crying. Knowing that she had to head down to go do rounds, she quickly walked into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Feeling that she looked presentable enough, she slowly opened her door and quietly walked quietly down the stairs, where she found Harry sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Come on, Harry, let's go do rounds before it gets any later," she said as though nothing had happened.

Hearing her say this, he picked up his head to look at her walking towards the door.

"Hermione?" he said hesitantly, as if to test whether she was going to scream at him or not.

"Come on Harry. Let's go before it gets any later. We'll do our separate rounds and meet up at the great hall," she said holding the door waiting for him to go through.

"Uh Hermione, I don't think that's a good idea," he said hesitantly.

"And why not?" she asked crossing her arms. She really hadn't wanted to spend anymore time with Harry then she had to at the moment, because she was afraid she might just start crying again.

"Because Seamus told me that Brett got released today and well… what if you run into him alone?" he asked.

"Fine then, we'll do rounds together," she said as she began to walk down the corridor.

They were almost done with their rounds, and neither one had spoken. Harry had made several attempts to try and talk to her, but every time that he opened his mouth to say something he quickly regretted it and said nothing. Hermione hadn't even turned to look at him at. The fact that she hadn't spoken to him hurt him the most. He knew he had really fucked up.

Some ones voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be out. This way I can find out a away to show people that Harry and Hermione are lying to everyone," a voice said.

Brett.

He knew it he could recognize his voice anywhere. He was walking down the hall about to turn the corner onto where they where. He quickly looked at Hermione, who was looking back at him with a terrified look on her face. He then grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. Hoping that Brett would walk their way, he kissed Hermione before she could protest.

All of her anger from before quickly melted and she began to kiss Harry back. Harry tried to pay attention to whether or not Brett was going their way, but the feeling of Hermione's lips on his was making it really hard for him.

Hermione, although knowing that he was just kissing her because of Brett, couldn't but kiss him back with all the feelings she had in her.

After what seemed like and eternity they heard Brett stop talking with whomever he was with, which was a clear sign that he had seen them.

Harry very reluctantly pulled away from Hermione and looked in the direction of where he knew Brett would be standing.

"Can we help you?" He said to Brett and his friend.

Brett was standing there with his mouth open, stunned to find Harry and Hermione snogging in the hallway. He couldn't believe it. There went his theory on Harry and Hermione lying about their relationship.

"You know you're not supposed to be out wandering the corridors at this time," Hermione said.

"I… I… uh…" Brett attempted to say.

"We're sorry we're out at this time, but Brett had been in the hospital wing, he just wanted some air," his friend cut in.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're breaking the rules so I'm going to have to take twenty points away from each of you," Hermione answered.

"We're sorry we'll never do it again," Brett's friend said to her, pulling Brett with him to walk away from them. Even though Brett was being dragged by his friend he kept his eyes on Harry.

Harry noticing this turned to Hermione.

"Where were we?" he said leaning in to kiss Hermione who welcomed his kiss, quickly snaking her arms around his neck.

After what seem like an eternity Harry ended the kiss, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"He's gone," he said softly.

"Yeah, we'd better get going," Hermione said, still trying to catch her breath.

They both turned to go back to their common room, finishing their rounds forgotten.

Once they were back in their back in their separate rooms Hermione couldn't help but quietly cry once she was in bed, thinking back to the kiss that she and Harry had shared in the hall. Although she knew that they had only kissed because of Brett, the butterflies in her stomach and the metaphorical fireworks went off in her head. She really loved Harry, but after everything that happened today, everything that he said to her, she knew that he would never feel the same way about her.

That night for the first time in a long time since she had come to Hogwarts, she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not Mine 0(

A/N: Well Here it is Ch7 Hope you like It!!!! And as always loads of thanks to my beta Swishandflick3.

Chapter 7

One week.

_One week until the Halloween ball. All I have to do is last one week until the ball and then there will be no more holding hands with Harry, no more kissing Harry; it would all be over. I don't want it to be over. Even if it is just a lie, I don't want it to be over_, she thought sadly as she walked into the Great Hall.

"My favorite girl finally decided to come down for breakfast. I tried knocking on your door this morning, but you didn't answer. I was about to go back up and to see if everything was ok," Harry said as she sat down next to him.

She looked across the table, to see that Brett was staring at them. Hermione then leaned into Harry and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I had trouble falling asleep last night so I had a bit of a lie in," she said.

"Morning," Ron said to them, sitting down in front of them, piling food on his plate.

"Morning," Harry and Hermione responded in unison.

"Hey Ron, don't forget that we have Quidditch practice tonight, we play Slytherin on Saturday, and I really want everyone on the team to be ready. You know how Slytherin always plays dirty. Besides that, this is our last year so I really want us to win the cup." He grinned.

"Yeah, I want to win the cup, too. Well, I'll be there. I have nothing better to do anyway," He said with a smile.

"Ok. Hey Ginny!" Harry said to Ginny who was walking behind her brother talking to Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Harry."

"Don't forget we have practice tonight!" he said.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten," she said.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione said tentatively. Hermione and Ginny hadn't really spoken to each other since she and Harry had gotten together. And Hermione knew that it was because Ginny had still hoped that she and Harry would get back together again.

"You Bitch! How dare you say 'hi' to me?" Ginny yelled. She was pissed, that much was for sure.

"Ginny? Ginny what…" Hermione began, but was cut off by a very angry Ginny.

"Don't you dare ask what is wrong, because you know very well what is wrong. How could you Hermione? How could you? You knew I still had feelings for Harry! How could you go behind my back and get together with him? You're a whore!" She shouted, getting redder by each word. By the time she was done speaking, the whole Great Hall was staring at her and Hermione. Though, that didn't stop Hermione from shouting, either.

"Ginny you never told me that you still had feelings for Harry. After you two went your separate ways, you never said anything. How was I supposed to know that you still had feelings for Harry? I'm not a mind reader you know," Hermione said crossing her arms.

Ginny, if possible, turned even redder. "I should rip your bloody hair out!" Ginny yelled, lunging across the table for Hermione. Ron was out of his seat and holding back Ginny before she could do any damage.

"Alright, Ginny lets let you cool off before you get yourself expelled from school." Ron held Ginny by her arms, and pushed her out of the Great Hall, though she made vigorous attempts to free herself, and go back after that whore, Hermione.

**--S--**

Once they were out of the hall and in the courtyard Ron freed Ginny.

"What is wrong with you?" Ron asked her angrily.

"She stole him away from me! She took him!" She said, bursting into tears soon after. Ron stepped forward and comforted his sister by embracing her in a tight hug.

"You know someone can't steal what was never really yours to begin with. He loves her; he's loved her for a long time. Deep down inside, I knew that even before they started going out," Ron said as he held her.

After she calmed down a bit, Ginny finally pulled away from Ron and asked: "How are you okay with Harry and Hermione being together? I thought you liked her," she asked, looking at her brother in question.

"I did, but then I realized that what I felt for Hermione was nothing more than sisterly love. I realized this the day that Harry and Hermione told me that they were dating, I wanted to punch Harry in the face, I wanted to kill harry for being with Hermione. Later, I realized that it wasn't because I was in love with Hermione that I wanted to kill Harry, but the thought of Harry hurting her that made me want to kill him.

"If you really loved him then you would want him to be happy; even if that didn't include you. Now, Ginny, tell me do you really love Harry, or are you in love with the idea of Harry?" He asked her, looking at her.

"I love him," she said quickly. Perhaps a bit too quickly for Ron.

"If that is the case, then what is it that you love about him?" Ron asked.

"I... I… I love …that he loves qudditch," she answered quietly, not looking at him in the eye, but instead towards the lake.

"That's it Ginny, qudditch? You see, you just proved my point. Think about everything, especially what you said to Hermione." He turned, leaving Ginny standing there, in the brisk cold air.

As Ron walked back into the Great Hall, he was not happy to see that Hermione had her face buried in Harry's shoulder, and he was holding onto her as if her life depended on it. He knew it could only mean one thing. Hermione was crying.

"Hermione, its ok she didn't mean it she was just upset. She'll come around."

Harry was her knight in Shining armor, but for the wrong reasons. "She'll see that she was wrong. She'll come around, please stop thinking about it," Ron said, placating her a bit by touching her shoulder lightly, and sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry Ron, but what she said really hurt me." She looked at Ron, tears still in her eyes.

"Ron's right, Hermione; she'll come around. Now, please, stop crying, you know I don't like it when you cry," Harry said, wiping away her tears.

"Come on its time for our lesson," Ron said, wanting to change the conversation.

All three of them got up and left to go to their first lesson with Hermione's hand tucked firmly into Harry's.

**--S--**

The whole way to their lesson Hermione couldn't stop thinking. _Saturday, I just have to make it through until Saturday. Then, this whole mess will be over._ She kept thinking that, as if it were a mantra.

**--S--**

That evening as Ron and Harry walked down to the quidditch pitch for practice; Harry finally plucked up the courage and asked Ron the one thing that had been on his mind since he had "gotten together" with Hermione:

"Hey Ron, Are you okay with Hermione and I being together?" He asked, looking at his best mate.

"Yeah its fine. I'm not going to lie to you Harry; I wasn't happy at first. I might have acted one way, but inside I wanted to kill you. The truth is, that later, I realized that it wasn't because I had feelings for Hermione that I felt like that, it was because she is like a sister to me so I was just being protective like I am with Ginny," he answered, going a bit red.

"I'm glad you're okay with it. It's just Ginny who worries me now. I thought we had agreed to go our separate ways, but after what she said to Hermione today, I'm really worried about her." He really was worried, not only had she insulted Hermione, she tried to physically hurt her. And for Harry, girlfriend or not, that was not acceptable to him.

"She'll come around, I talked to her, and I think, well more like hope, that she'll finally realize that you weren't meant to be together," he said.

"You know, I am sorry that things didn't work out between your sister and I. I did have feelings for her at one point, don't get me wrong, but after the war and after everything that we went through, I realized that we didn't have anything in common." He glanced over at Ron, who was currently intently looking back at him.

"I understand what you mean, we went through a lot. And if you and my sister weren't meant for each other, then I just hope she ends up with a bloke who is going to treat her right. Just don't tell her I said that, after the conversation we had this morning, she probably thinks I'm going soft," he told Harry.

"Yeah Ron, if you want to keep up appearances, I understand. Now let's go practice so we can kick some Slytherin arse on Saturday," Harry said as they reached the qudditch field.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR

A/N: Ok so here is Chapter 8 I hope you guys like it. Next Chapter will be the long awaited Ball. As always Loads of thanks to my Beta Swishandflick31.

Chapter 8

Since Harry and Hermione's little display in front of Brett in the hallway, Brett had not once bothered them. They both thought that he had finally given up on trying to prove Harry and Hermione's relationship was all a lie. It was because of this, that they had decided to split up again during rounds.

Hermione was happy that it was finally going to be Saturday, they had Harry's qudditch match in the morning and the Halloween ball that night.

_Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a busy day, _she thought as she walked down the corridor on the fifth floor. As she turned the corner to head down to the fourth floor, she bumped right into someone.

"Well, well, well, Hermione, fancy meeting you here," Brett said, eyeing her up and down.

"Brett!" Hermione said, startled.

"Where is your boyfriend? He didn't leave you all alone tonight did he?" Brett asked with a smirk on his face.

"That's none of your business," she said as she tried to walk around him.

"Oh, but it sort of is my business. I haven't given up on you yet, Hermione. You may think that I have, but I still believe that you and Harry are not really going out. You may have been making out that night I ran into you, but you could have easily heard me talking and decided to put on a little show. I didn't buy it for one minute." He took a step towards Hermione.

"Believe what you want Brett, but Harry and I are happy, and that's all that matters. Now just leave me alone before I take points away," Hermione said.

"I really don't care if you take points away, and I'm not going to leave you alone. I know you want me, Hermione, why do you keep fighting it?" Brett said, taking more steps to get closer to Hermione as she took steps back.

"Brett, don't you get it I don't like you, I never have and I never will. What is so hard to understand about that? You would think that rejecting you more than once you would get the idea, but no, you keep on it. You don't really like me Brett, you never have and you never will. You only want me to be another notch on your bedpost, and you keep at it because you like the challenge. Well, I'm not going so just leave me be." She pushed him away, and started walking away.

"You'll be mine, Hermione, believe me you will, even if it's the last thing that I do," Brett called down the hall.

Hermione was so angry that she wasn't really sure which way she was going. All she knew was that she needed to put distance between her and Brett.

"Hermione," she heard Harry call.

Harry took one look at her and knew that something had happened.

"Hermione what happened?" he asked

"What happened is that we aren't splitting up for rounds anymore. I ran into Brett, and as always, he started saying that he didn't believe you and I were going out and that he knew I liked him, and that I shouldn't fight it," She said to him, still raving mad.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have split up today, even if we thought that everything would be alright. Listen to me, tomorrow is the ball and hopefully after all of that, he might ease up, but if he doesn't we are going to have to talk to McGonagall about it. I don't care what you say about running to McGonagall, its better that she puts a stop to it rather than wait for that psych to do something to you," Harry said, grabbing Hermione's hand.

"C'mon, don't think about it. Let's go finish our rounds," he said, pulling her by the hand down the hall.

-

The next morning, the whole school was buzzing in excitement as they awaited for the qudditch game. Everyone knew that it was going to be one hell of a match. It was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, so nothing more had to be said.

"Are you really that nervous, Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched him staring at his plate of food.

"Yeah, I am nervous. This is our last year, so I want to win against Slytherin. Not to mention that I want to win the cup at the end of the year."

"You're the best, Harry. You'll do fine, and so will Ron. Right, Ron?" She asked as she looked over at Ron who was shoving food into his mouth.

"Mmhmm," He mumbled as he tried to swallow his food.

"Potter!" They heard and turned to see that Malfoy was walking right towards them.

"You ready to get creamed?" Malfoy asked as he stopped in front of them.

"You wish Malfoy, you're going down!" Harry said.

"Well, we'll see, now won't we? See you down in the pitch, Granger, Weasley," Malfoy said, looking at the two.

"Malfoy," Hermione and Ron said.

During the war, Malfoy had changed completely, especially after Dumbledore and his father's deaths. It surprised everyone the day that he had shown up with McGonagall at one of the Order meetings. He had relayed important information about Voldemort's plans. After proving that Malfoy's information was correct and having been administered Veritaserum, he was welcomed into the group. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not trusted him right away, but after his behavior began to change toward them theirs trust for him grew a bit more. It wasn't until he apologized to Hermione for treating her the way that he had, that they truly accepted him.

Hermione, however, had the strange feeling that Malfoy had grown to like Ginny. She wasn't too sure about it, but she knew that, since the war, anything was possible.

"Draco really is a good person once you get all the evil that his father instilled in him out," Hermione said to no one in particular as she watched him leave the great hall.

"Yeah, its good that he is different now that he father isn't round, he's more tolerable and even fun to be around," Harry answered her.

"Shouldn't you guys be leaving, too?" Hermione asked them.

"We should get going. C'mon, Ron, lets go. Bye Hermione, see you after the game," he said getting up and giving her a kiss before walking out.

"Good luck you two," she called out after them.

"Hermione, come sit with us at the game," Lavender called over to her from a little ways down the table.

Hermione got up and walked over to where Lavender was sitting with Parvati.

"Hi guys," she said to them.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Parvati asked Hermione.

"I am really nervous," she answered.

"Why don't you come and get ready with us in Gryffindor tower? This way, we can all help each other," Lavender said.

"Umm, okay I'll get ready with you guys." She smiled slightly at them.

"Great! Now, let's go before the match starts," Lavender said as she linked arms with Hermione.

-

The game had been going on for about an hour Gryffindor was winning 60-40. Harry had come close to catching the snitch several times, but every time the beaters were on him sending a bludger his way.

Ginny had just scored again when he spotted the snitch. He knew that this time he really had to catch it. As he sped off towards the goal post, Malfoy saw him dart off and took off after him. The Slytherin beaters, having seen them, both took off and flew in that direction in order to help Malfoy out.

Harry urged his broom forward as he got closer to the snitch. Harry stuck out is hand and was beginning to wrap his hands around the snitch, when a bludger was coming straight for him from the side. As he tried to get out of the bludgers way, he lost control of his broom and fell off.

Hermione, seeing this, began running down to the field screaming, "HARRY, HARRY!!"

"Harry, are you alright?" She asked at once when she reached him and saw that he was not unconscious.

Harry smiled brightly at her and began to stand up.

"Hell Yeah I'm fine," he said, opening his hand so she could see the snitch.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch!! Gryffindor Wins!" they both heard.

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug and began to spin her around. All Hermione could do was laugh at Harry's action. Once he put her back down Harry pulled away from her and he kissed her.

He kissed her with all the passion and all the feelings that he had inside him. Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him right back. Their kiss grew more and more passionate, Harry's tongue asked for entrance into her mouth which she quickly granted. Everyone in the stands was whistling and cheering them on.

It wasn't until they ended their kiss that either of them remembered that they were on the qudditch pitch.

"Good game," Malfoy said walking over to Harry and clapping him on the back.

"You too, Malfoy," Harry said, giving Malfoy a clap on the back.

"No wonder you have horrible grades Potter, if you weren't so busy snogging Grangery, they would probably be better," Draco joked, looking over at Hermione.

"See you later, Malfoy," Harry said laughing.

"I'll see you later, Harry. I'm going to go over see the decoration of the Great Hall," Hermione said as she began to walk away.

Hermione, for some reason, knew that Harry had just kissed her because they were in front of everybody, so she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. She wasn't going to mention it to Harry. She was going to try very hard to pretend like it never happened.

As she walked into the Great Hall, she saw that Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Vector were already there along with some of the prefects.

"Good day Ms. Granger, you are here now we can start, and we'll find something for Mr. Potter to do once he comes up from the changing rooms. Now if you want to explain to us what you want, where you want everything, Professor Flitwick is going to help you with your haunted house." McGonagall looked around, as if imagining where a few of the things should go.

Hermione smiled and proceeded to explain where and how she wanted everything. She divided the prefects into groups soon after. She and Professor Flitwick then began to talk about the haunted house.

"Well, what Harry and I had thought was, to see if we could conjure up a big box or a mini sized abandoned looking house with an expansion charm inside, so we can make the haunted house. If possible, also have a door that would allow only four or five people in at a time, and have them come out from the side. I know it's possible I looked it up in the library and…"

"Yes Ms. Granger, it is very possible I can do all of the things you asked," the Professor said.

"Great," Hermione said.

"What's great?" Harry asked coming up behind her.

"We're getting our haunted house. Professor Flitwick is going to take care of everything as far as making the house, and then he is going to help us with the inside," Hermione said, pecking him on the lips. He smiled and gave her another chaste kiss.

After about two hours, they were finally done setting everything up for the ball. They would have been done earlier, but Hermione, being the perfectionist that she was, had to go over every little detail to make sure it was perfect. Once the great hall was to her liking everyone was dismissed.

"It came out perfect; everyone is going to love it," Hermione rambled to Harry as they walked back to their common room.

"Yeah it did," Harry answered.

Nothing else was said until they were in their common room.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then head down to Gryffindor tower. Lavender and Parvati asked me to get ready with them, so where do you want to meet?" she asked Harry.

"I'll come get you. I'll wait for you in the common room; you want to head down around 7:30?" He asked.

"That's good, see you later then." Hermione smiled, leaning in for a kiss, but backing out at the last minute.

"Yeah see you later, then," Harry said, apparently not noticing.

With that, Hermione went up and jumped into the shower so she could go get ready for the ball. She knew it was going to be one hell of a night.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As Always Harry Potter is not mine

A/N: We have Finally reached the end. I'm debating on whether i should write an Epilogue. So for now this is the end I hope you guys like it. Thank you very much for all of those who took the time to review,It means a lot. Lastly A huge huge huge Thanks to my very wonderful Beta Swishandflick31 Thank You. Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 9

As Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room after her shower, she couldn't help but hesitate before she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She knew that there was a chance she might run into Ginny, and after their very public fight in the Great Hall, she had not seen her. Hermione was not very keen on seeing Ginny, anyway. She knew that Ginny had never really loved Harry. Yes, she had helped her get together with Harry, but the fact that Ginny was only in love with the hero from the story, and not in love with the person Harry, upset her very much.

Hermione carefully knocked on the seventh year girl's dorm tentatively, and walked in. She walked in to find the room filled with girls; though, not all of them were seventh years.

"Hermione you're here!" Lavender said coming over to her. "Put your stuff on my bed. How did you want to do your hair?"

"I was going curl it and then put it up in a bun, so that the tiara we bought sort of fits around it," Hermione answered her as she walked over to the Lavenders bed and placed her stuff down neatly.

"What about your make-up, Hermione?" Parvati asked as she walked over to them.

"Well, I don't have much. I just have some lip gloss and mascara." She drifted her eyes downward and started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Don't worry about your make-up; I'm going to do it. As for your hair, we can let Ginny take care of it," Lavender said to Hermione.

"Umm, Lavender, I think I should do my hair myself," Hermione answered.

"Oh Hermione, I totally forgot that you and Ginny aren't speaking. I'm sorry. I saw what happened in the Great Hall, but I had totally forgotten about it. Believe it or not, before your fight, Ginny still didn't have a date to the ball. She was hoping that Harry would leave you and go back to her, even after she found out about Harry paying for your costume, she still was holding out hope." Lavender was speaking softly, so that only she, Hermione, and Parvati could hear.

"I didn't know that she still had feelings for Harry when we got together. As far as I knew, she and Harry had come to an agreement about ending their relationship, so I just assumed that she was over him," Hermione commented.

"Lav, I'm here," Ginny spoke from the door. Ginny looked over at where Lavender and Parvati were standing with Hermione, and stared at Lavender.

"You know what guys? I think I'm just going to go get ready in my dorm," Hermione said as she turned to pick up her things. "I really don't want problems. Thanks for inviting me, though. I'll see you guys at the ball." Hermione walked towards the door. Once she was nearly out, Ginny spoke:

"Hermione." She only said it loud enough so Hermione could hear her.

Hermione didn't really know she was pissed at Ginny until she heard her call her name. All of the things that Ginny had said to her in the Great Hall—in front of everyone--came rushing back.

"What, Ginny? Did you want to keep calling me a whore and a bitch? Or did you want to rip my hair out now?" she asked, voice like venom.

"I… uh… I…" Ginny began as she looked at all the girls looking at them. "Can I talk to you privately, Hermione?"

Hermione did not answer her; she simply walked out of the room and stood, waiting for her in the hall. Ginny slowly exited the room and closed the door.

"I...I'm sorry for what I said in the Great Hall. I didn't, well I shouldn't have said all of those things to you. After talking to Ron, I realized that you really didn't steal Harry away from me, because he was never really mine. He probably did love me once, but not like I wanted him too. I thought I loved him, I really did, but as Ron pointed out, I was not really in love with Harry; I was more in love with the famous Harry Potter, then the boy Harry. I see that now. I really am sorry, Hermione, for calling you all the names that I did, and for accusing you of stealing Harry. You are one of my best friends; you're like the big sister never had. I over reacted, and I am sorry. Do you think you can forgive me?" she spoke softly.

Hermione stood there for a minute letting all the Ginny had said sink in. She knew Ginny wasn't the type to ask for forgiveness, so the fact that she was standing in front of her asking for forgiveness was a big deal. Yet, she didn't know whether to tell her the truth about her and Harry. She knew that if she did there might be a chance that she could go off on her. So instead she said.

"Ginny, you know that I would never steal Harry away from you. I thought that you were over him; I thought that you guys had mutually ended things. It was my fault, too. I forgive you, only if you forgive me, too." Hermione smiled gently.

"Hermione, I have nothing to forgive you for." With that, Ginny dropped her boxes and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Are you two done now? Can we please start getting ready for the ball?" Lavender asked, peeking her head out from the dorm.

**--**

After several hours of curling hair and putting on make-up, Hermione and the other girls were finally ready. Hermione had not been allowed to look at herself in the mirror until everything was done. Damn them.

"Ok Hermione, you can look now," Lavender said pushing her towards the full length mirror.

When Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but gasp. She looked nothing like herself; she looked like a real princess. Her hair was pulled on top of her head twisted so that her curls lay perfectly on top of her head, and the tiara sat perfectly in front of them. Her Make-up was lightly done, with just the right amount of blush, mascara and eye shadow, so she didn't look trashy. Her shade of pinkish-brown lip gloss was what tied everything together. She was Cinderella through and through, right down to the glass slippers on her feet.

"You look amazing, Hermione. Ten times better then at the Yule Ball, and you looked beautiful then. Harry is going to faint when he sees you." Lavender winked.

"And if he doesn't, then he's bound to at least trip over himself," Ginny said slyly, winking at the other occupants in the room.

"Thank you for helping me get ready, but what time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Its seven thirty-five," Parvati said.

"I better get downstairs, Harry is probably already waiting for me," Hermione said, walking towards the door again.

"We should all start heading down. But Hermione, I think you should go down last; I want to see Harry's face when he sees you come down the stairs," Lavender said.

"Alright," Hermione answered.

--

Harry had been pacing the Gryffindor common room for five minutes before Ron came down the stairs.

"Looking good in that Cannons qudditch gear, Ron," Harry commented, looking at Ron up-and-down, nearly laughing at the sight before him.

"Look at you, Prince Harry, I feel like I should bow or something," Ron said, looking at Harry's costume.

Harry was dressed in a white old fashion military style Jacket, burgundy colored pants, and a sword attached to his belt. He looked exactly like the prince from the Cinderella movie. Harry had caught Dudley watching Cinderella once, and had watched with him from the hall. So when they decided that he would be allowed to shop for his costume on his own, he had known exactly what he was going to wear.

"Who you going to the ball with, Ron? With being so busy with the ball, practice and head duties I never even asked you," he asked.

"I'm going with Luna," Ron answered, blushing a deep red color.

"Wow, Ron, you and Luna, eh? So you finally decided to ask her out?" Harry asked, grinning at his mate.

"Well, not really, she sort of asked me to the ball and I said yes." He blushed even more.

"That's more like it. I was about to ask what had gotten into you," Harry said laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Harry. I'm gonna go, I'm supposed to meet Luna I'll see you at the ball," he said, walking out.

"Later," Harry answered shifting his attention to the girls that were coming down the stairs.

Harry watched the girls come down, and every time he hoped that Hermione would be next.

The moment he saw her coming down those stairs, he couldn't breathe. He felt as if the whole world had faded away, and all that was left was her. He was in total awe of how gorgeous she looked. In his eyes she really did look like a princess. At that moment, all he wanted to do was grab her and snog her senseless, but he couldn't even move.

"Harry, you look so handsome," Hermione commented as she walked over to him.

But Harry didn't answer--he was still in a different world. Instead, he looked her up and down, just admiring how beautiful Hermione looked.

"Umm, Harry?" She started to snap her fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Y…Y…You look gorgeous Hermione," Harry finally stuttered.

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled brightly, truly admiring the compliment.

"Shall we go, my princess?" Harry asked as he held out his arm to her.

"We shall," Hermione answered, taking his arm.

They walked in silence the whole way down to the Great Hall. Once there, Hermione let go of Harry's arm and began making sure that everything was as perfect as it was when they left earlier.

"Mr. Potter, You look dashing," Professor McGonagall said walking towards him.

"Thank you Professor," he said, blushing slightly at the old woman's compliment.

"Can you run and bring Miss Granger over here? I need to speak with the both of you."

"Sure Professor," Harry said before walking quickly through the Hall to where Hermione was fussing with a cobweb.

"Hermione, professor McGonagall wants to speak with us," he said.

"Okay," she answered as she took one last look at the cobweb.

They quickly walked back over to the professor who was patiently waiting.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione said once they were in front of her.

"Miss Granger, I didn't even recognize you. You look very lovely," the teacher complimented.

"Thank you Professor," Hermione answered, smiling.

"Now, I would really like it if you and Mr. Potter opened the ball with a dance, and then just said a couple words about the haunted house."

"Umm...Sure" Hermione answered hesitantly as she looked over to Harry. She knew he didn't like to dance, but just like at the Yule Ball, he really didn't have a choice. He really wasn't going to say no to the Headmistress, anyway.

"Very well, I'll have you out in the corridor, and once everyone has arrived, we'll have you walk in," She said before departing.

"Great, just great it like the Yule Ball all over again." Harry whined.

"I knew you were going to say that. I know you hate dancing," she said taking his hand and squeezing it slightly.

"Its not that I hate dancing, it's that I hate the spotlight being on me while I'm dancing. That way everyone can see if I mess up, but when it is in a crowd no one is really paying attention," he said to her.

"Hermione I…I want to say something to you. You don't have to respond or feel obligated to say anything. I…I…"

"Hermione Granger you look amazing this evening," someone from behind complimented.

Harry grunted before quickly turning to see Brett walking towards them.

"What do you want, Brett?" Harry asked, eying his 'enemy'.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell Hermione that she looks amazing this evening," Brett said, looking at Hermione.

"Okay, well you told her, so now you can go," Harry said, starting to get angry.

"No, Potter, I don't think I will. I can talk to Hermione all I want. After all, she's not really your girlfriend," Brett said with a smirk.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Brett. Now, you really need to accept the fact that Hermione doesn't like you. She is with me, so stop bothering her." His words were near venom.

"Mr. Taylor, would you please step in to the Great Hall, and twenty points for harassing the Head Girl and Boy," Professor McGonagall said walking towards them.

"Yes Professor," Brett said in a low voice and walked away.

"Now Mr. Potter, Miss Granger we're almost ready for you. I'm going to step into the great hall, and once I do I'll close the doors and stand behind the doors and walk in once they open."

"Okay Professor," they both said.

They watched her disappear into the Great Hall, and once the doors were closed, they walked over and stood in front of them. Harry turned to look at Hermione and smiled as he offered his arm.

After seeing Hermione come down the stairs, he knew he had to tell her about his feelings towards her. And if Brett hadn't interrupted, he would have succeeded, too.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me, Harry?" Hermione asked looking over at him.

"I wanted to tell you that--"

Before he could finish, the doors opened and they began to walk forward. Everyone in the Great Hall clapped as they made their way toward the center of the room. When they reached the center of the room, Harry put his hand on Hermione's waist as they waited for the music to start.

A Simple waltz began to play, and Harry and Hermione began to dance.

"So now can you tell me what you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked

"I…I…I love you," he said in a low voice to make sure that just Hermione could hear.

Hermione stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe that he had said the exact words that she had been wishing he would say to her. They continued to dance as she stared, after what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Hermione finally spoke.

"I Love you too," and with that, she kissed him. Now it was her turn to not care that everyone was watching. Everyone in the Great Hall began to clap, and as Harry and Hermione ended their kiss, the song ended.

Everyone in the Great Hall continued to clap as Harry and Hermione looked happily at each other. It was out their feelings for one another were finally confessed now their fake relationship was no longer 'fake', but real.

Harry and Hermione both walked up to the head table. Hermione cast a sonorous on herself and Harry, and they began to speak.

"Hello, everyone, welcome to the first ever Halloween Ball! As some of you may have seen, there is a house in the back of the Hall. It's what we in the muggle world call a haunted house. Only up to five people at a time are allowed in the house; the door will open and close, letting you know when the next people can go in. I think that's it." She looked at Harry, silently asking if she had forgotten anything.

"Everyone, have a good time!" Harry added. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they stepped down and began walking toward the doors. Once outside they began walking toward the lake.

Harry, not being able to stay in silence anymore, stopped and turned towards Hermione.

"Do you really love me?" He asked her, fearing that she might say no and leave him.

"Yes, Harry, I do. I was so stupid to not see it before. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure when I really began loving you, but I do," Hermione assured him.

"I know this all began as a way to get Brett to stop bothering you, but it made me realize that I was in love with you." He smiled into the darkness.

"Does this mean that our relationship is real now?" Hermione asked, eyes filled with hope.

Harry didn't say anything for a while except looking into her eyes.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his question.

"Yes, Harry, I will be your girlfriend," she answered, smiling happily.

"Good," Harry said as he pulled Hermione close and kissed her.

The need for air was what finally caused them to end their kiss. As they smiled at each other, a thought popped into Hermione's head.

"I guess we owe Brett for bringing us together," she said, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we do. Thanks to him we're not just friends anymore." Harry said before he captured Hermione's lips with his once again.


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer...alas Harry is not mine...

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but i've been reallllly busy with school. So finally here is the epilogue i hope you all like it!! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed!!! and as always A Big Huge Thanks to my Beta Swishandflick31 without whom this Fic would be un-readable hehe.

Epilogue

It had been two years since they had left Hogwarts when Harry and Hermione had finally gotten married. After Hogwarts, Harry had pursued his dream and became an Auror. Hermione, on the other hand, had surprised everyone by becoming an Unspeakable; it was her thirst for knowledge and curiosity was what had led her to become an Unspeakable. After a year of having established themselves in their job, Harry had surprised Hermione on her birthday and taken her to her favorite restaurant, which had closed down just for them, and there amongst thousands of white Casablanca Lilies, Harry proposed to Hermione.

After 10 months of planning and waiting, Harry and Hermione were married on Harry's birthday, per request of Hermione. Hermione looked gorgeous that day in her wedding dress as she walked down the aisle. Harry was even more speechless then he was the day of the Halloween ball. It had been a tearful ceremony for most of the girls, especially Hermione, who could barely say her vows. After being pronounced husband and wife, and being told that he could kiss his wife, Harry very loudly said "Finally" before passionately kissing the new Mrs. Potter.

The reception had taken place in the only place that could accommodate the large amount of guests attending the wedding: Hogwarts. Decorated with lilacs and white Casablanca lilies tables, chairs, tents, and a dance floor were all set up near the black lake.

Ron's best man speech had brought both laughter and tears to everyone as he talked about their friendship, and the many adventures they shared. After Ron's speech, Harry had surprised Hermione and presented her with a honeymoon to the states where they would be visiting New York, California, and Hawaii. They had agreed that they would wait to have their honeymoon, but Harry had gone behind her back and spoken to her boss.

They spent one month in the states enjoying their time alone together. During this time, they took the chance to talk about forming a family, and that they would wait at least 3 years to have their first child. They had also agreed that they at least wanted three kids.

Their plans however were ruined. After excessively drinking at Harry's birthday/Anniversary party the following year they, went home to passionately make love, forgetting all about the contraceptive charm. So now nine months later there they were in the delivery ward at St. Mungo's, patiently waiting the arrival of the new addition to their family. After 8 hours of labor, Lily Ann Potter was born.

"She's so beautiful," Harry said to Hermione, kissing her forehead lightly, gazing down at his new daughter.

"She has your eyes," Hermione commented.

"And she is going to have your curly hair and your beautiful smile," he added.

"We created a very beautiful little girl." Hermione smiled at the sleeping infant.

"Yeah we did, didn't we? I'm going to have to pry the boys away from her," Harry said, bending down to kiss Hermione.

"I don't think so, Harry. I think, after they hear that you're her father, they aren't going to want to date her out of fear." She chuckled.

"Then I guess that's a good thing," he said, before there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in? I want to meet my granddaughter," Mr. Granger said, peeking his head through the door.

"Yes, come on in," Harry said.

Mr. Granger walked into the room followed by Mrs. Granger, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Lupin, and Tonks. They all gathered around Harry and Hermione to see the baby.

"Everyone, meet Lily Ann Potter," Hermione said as she shifted Lily so that everyone could see her.

"Lily, meet your Grandpa and Grandma Granger, and your Grandpa and Grandma Weasley, who are bound to spoil you rotten," Harry said, looking at Missus and Mister Weasley.

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, interrupting Harry who smiled at her and continued.

"Lily, this is your Godfather, Ron, and your Godmother, Ginny," he continued.

"Wow, you guys are you serious?" Ron asked.

"We wouldn't ask anyone other then you two," Hermione said.

"Thanks guys," Ginny said giving Harry and Hermione a hug.

"Okay, let's get back to the introductions, shall we? Lily, this is Uncles Fred and George, and you gotta be careful with those two." He smirked

"Don't worry, we'll see to it that she's a good little trouble maker," George said laughing.

"You will do no such thing to my daughter!" Hermione retorted quickly.

Harry only laughed and continued, "and that's aunt Luna whose married to your Godfather, and unfortunately that's your uncle Draco who is married to your Godmother."

"Hey I resent that, Potter," Draco said trying to seem upset.

"Sure, Draco, whatever you say. Anyway Lily, that's your Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks. Uncle Remus was best friends with Grandma Lily and Grandpa James," Harry said smiling at Lupin and Tonks.

"They would be very proud of you, Harry," Remus said, walking over to Harry and clapping him on the back.

"Yeah I know, I just wish they could be here," he said, smiling slightly.

"But they are, Harry, dear, in spirit but they're here," Mrs. Granger said.

"Well in that case, Mum, Dad meet your grand-daughter, Lily," Harry said looking down at Lily and smiling at his new daughter.

Everyone smiled as Harry bent down and kissed his little girl's forehead.

"Well Harry dear, we'll let you and Hermione spend sometime with your daughter. And bring her over to the Burrow when you get the chance after you go home, Hermione. And congratulations," Mrs. Weasley said, preparing to leave.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, and thank you, and thanks for coming everyone," Hermione said, waving to them.

"Yeah, thanks for coming," Harry chimed in.

"Well, today was the second best day of my life," Harry said to Hermione once everyone was gone.

"Oh, really? Why is that, and which is the first?" Hermione asked.

"The best day of my life was when you married me, and today because you have given me what I always wanted: a family," Harry said before he bent down and kissed her.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione said once they pulled apart.

"I Love you too, Hermione."**

* * *

**

**Ten years later…**

"I'm home!" Harry called as he walked into the house.

"Daddy!!" a three year old girl with black straight hair and brown eyes screamed as she ran towards him from the living room.

"How's my little girl?" Harry asked, bending down to pick her up.

"Good! Lily gave me a Popsicle," she said, hugging him.

"She did?" He asked, walking towards the living room.

"Hi Daddy," A boy said who was sitting on the floor front of the television.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you not to sit so close to the television? Go sit on the couch please." He walked past him and ruffled his curly brown hair. He walked over to the corner of the room where a 10 year old girl was lying on her stomach, reading a book.

"Lily, sweetie, how was your day?" Harry asked, stepping over her to sit in the arm chair near her, and set the little girl in his arms on his lap.

"It was good, dad," she answered, never looking up from her book.

"Lily, did you give Elizabeth a Popsicle?" he asked.

"Lizzie, I told you not to tell," the girl said, finally pulling herself away from the book.

"Sorry Dad. but mom was busy and Lizzie wouldn't let me read so I gave her a Popsicle," she explained.

"And what book captivated your attention so well that made you give your sister a Popsicle?" Harry asked her.

"Hogwarts: A History, I am going there September so I want to be prepared." She smiled broadly, reminding Harry of Hermione.

"Like mother like daughter," Harry said with a laugh.

The girl just smiled at her father and turned back to her book.

"Okay Elizabeth, go sit on the couch and watch the telly with James while I go see you mother," Harry said, putting the little girl down.

"James, couch please." Harry said once again before exiting the living room.

Harry slowly climbed up the stairs, and once he reached the top, he could hear Hermione singing and Harry recognized the song very well; it was one that she had sung to all of their children to put them to sleep.

Once he reached the door, he quietly stood in the threshold watching his wife rock their three month old son as she sang.

"…Hush my baby, go to sleep, your so very dear to me, Dad and I waited so long, just to hold you in our arms, Dad and I love you more, more than you will ever know , go to sleep my baby boy, sleep so you can always grow, sleep and know that we love you…"

She finished singing to look up and see Harry standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hi Love, I didn't even hear you. When did you get home?" she asked.

"About 10 minutes ago," he said walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"And how's my little Sirius?" he asked as Hermione passed him the baby. He had black hair messy hair and green eyes; spitting image of his father.

"He's been a very good boy today; he didn't give mummy any trouble today." Hermione sat back in the rocking chair.

"How was your day, love?" he asked Hermione.

"It was ok, but they flooed me from the office about ten times today. I swear they can't survive without me for a couple months. Lily's been reading all day, James wants you to take him to uncle Ron's so he can play with Will, Elizabeth was chasing that snitch you gave her all morning, and by the looks of it she is going to be just like her father an excellent seeker."

"I love you, you know that?" Harry asked.

"I do, and I love you too," she said.

"I love everything about you, and I love you for giving me Lily, James, Elizabeth and little Sirius. I'm also very happy that we pretended all those years ago," He said as he placed Sirius down in his crib.

"Me too, Harry, me too," she said standing up and walking over to him.

Harry pulled her to him and kissed her. After several minutes, they pulled apart and stood there smiling.

"You made me the happiest man in the world," he said to her as he leaned down and captured her lips once again.

A/N: Once again thanks to all the readers, i hope that you all enjoyed it. I'm working on another fic. Hopfully i'll have it up soon. Until next time...Hasta la proxima...


End file.
